Sevii Islands
| professor=None| starter=None| villain=Team Rocket | generation= | games= | series=Pokémon Chronicles | season=Pokémon Chronicles | manga=''Now You See Me...'' | }} The Sevii Islands (Japanese: ナナシマ Nanashima) are an archipelago in the Kanto region consisting of nine large islands and several small islands surrounding them. They are located far south of the Kanto mainland, and are home to several and Mythical Pokémon: , , , and . The main islands' only game appearance was in , but the two event-exclusive islands, Navel Rock and Birth Island, later appeared in . The Sevii Islands also appear in other media based on these games. Geography The nine Sevii Islands are a part of the Kanto region, located to the south of mainland Kanto. These islands cannot be surfed to; to travel from island to island a Pokémon Trainer must take the Seagallop Ferries from another island or Vermilion City in Kanto. Demographics The population of Sevii Islands is 66, which makes it the smallest of all known regions. This low number is due to the remote location of the archipelago and its relatively small land area. Settlements The seven major islands each have a settlement, which are named numerically. In the games Plot The Sevii Islands follow a trend set by , and provide most of the post-Elite Four plot in . The Sevii Islands sideplot actually begins as soon as the player has defeated the Cinnabar Gym and obtained the . The first three islands, , , and , are the only areas available until the Elite Four has been defeated, but the plot here is important for continuing the game. By obtaining the National Pokédex (and subsequently retrieving the ), the later islands are unlocked. There is also a plot by Team Rocket based in the Sevii Islands. It deals with Pokémon evolution, and appears to be the prelude to a plot that is launched three years later. Only when the Team Rocket members realize that the player has already defeated Giovanni, who subsequently disbanded Team Rocket, do they give up. Some of the Sevii Islands' background music tracks are remixed themes from Gold and Silver, specifically the ones from Violet City/Olivine City ( and ), Azalea Town/Blackthorn City ( and ), and Routes , , , and the Lake of Rage (routes on , , and Islands). Accessibility In FireRed and LeafGreen, the Sevii Islands are accessible from the Vermilion City harbor via a system of boats called the Seagallop Ferries. To be able to access , , and Three Islands, one needs a , received from Bill after defeating Blaine on Cinnabar Island. To be able to access , , , and Seven Islands, one needs a , received from Celio in , after defeating the Elite Four and obtaining the National Pokédex. To be able to access Navel Rock, one needs a MysticTicket, and to be able to access Birth Island, one needs an AuroraTicket, both of which can be obtained promotionally with Mystery Gift. In the anime The Sevii Islands made a fleeting appearance in the . They were the setting for The Search for the Legend, specifically Mt. Ember (referred to as Mt. Magma in the dub), which is located on One Island. The episode dealt with the appearance and attempted capture of , which roosts at the top of Mt. Ember as in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. A reference to the S.S. Anne is made in the course of the episode, apparently being the vessel used to travel there. The Sevii Islands also appear in the anime map released with The Rise of Darkrai. According to the The Rise of Darkrai s anime map, the Sevii Islands are in relatively the same area as the Orange Islands and New Island. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Pokémon Adventures manga featured the Sevii Islands as the main setting for the . This chapter mainly focuses on the first three Kanto Pokédex holders searching for missing relatives, and incorporated in-game events from the Sevii Islands into the plot, such as the event on Birth Island. Trivia * Data in the games reserved for location name index pointers reveal the following values: ** Sevii Isle 6 (Japanese: ６ばんななしま Nanashima 6) ** Sevii Isle 7 (Japanese: ７ばんななしま Nanashima 7) ** Sevii Isle 8 (Japanese: ８ばんななしま Nanashima 8) ** Sevii Isle 9 (Japanese: ９ばんななしま Nanashima 9) ** Sevii Isle 22 (Japanese: ２２ばんななしま Nanashima 22) ** Sevii Isle 23 (Japanese: ２３ばんななしま Nanashima 23) ** Sevii Isle 24 (Japanese: ２４ばんななしま Nanashima 24) *** These routes are not accessible during normal gameplay and are likely remnants from the development period of the games. * The routes on the Sevii Islands are not numbered, unlike the other regions. This is likely to prevent confusion as to their relation to the others, as continuing where Johto left off (after , at the time the highest-numbered Johto route) would seemingly imply that Johto is accessible in the games. Origin The Sevii Islands archipelago corresponds to the real-life and . One through Five Island as well as Navel Rock are based on the Izu Islands, while Six and Seven Island correspond to and in the Bonin, and Birth Island corresponds to (an island grouped administratively with the Bonin Islands, but not considered to be a part of them geographically). Name origin The name possibly combines the number seven and the Roman numeral for seven, VII. The Japanese name Nanashima literally means "seven islands". According to an old woman on Seven Island, they were named the Sevii Islands not because there are seven (two event items reveal there are in fact nine), but because they were made in seven days. In other languages * Category:Islands de:Sevii Eilande es:Islas Sete fr:Îles Sevii it:Settipelago ja:ナナシマ zh:七之岛